User talk:Laria Wavedeep
--LordTBT Talk! 08:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hello mate! 'M guessing yer an otter by your name. Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Make sure ya fill out your user page or i'll do...umm...something! If you need anything you can ask me and i'll either answer yer question or tell you where you can get yer answer. Oh and by the way Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Yayz otter! yes i 'gree with rorc, fill out yore user page! i 'ready know 'bout you from yore fan fic. Ye sound interesting, HOpe ye have a great time here at REdwall Wiki!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey hope ya have fun here mate! if'n ya got any questions about the wiki just ask! see ya around! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 14:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Fairly large update on Redwall's Hero -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 22:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello Laria Wavedeep! I seen you had signed my friends list thingummy, so thankee!:) well talk to ye later! and thanks again! Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) New Chapter Chapter Thirty-Two: To Be a Squirrel (first half) of Two Swords: The Return of the Rapscallions is posted. It's a bit of a cliffhanger.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 23:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Other half of the chapter is up. Hope you like it.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 03:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Coolness Hey Laria! I just realized something we have in common- my brother and sister live really far away from me, too. Do you ever get to see them? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 21:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, once a year for a few weeks. He's in the army, but he has knee injuries and had to get operations on them. We mostly get to see him at Christmas. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Final Chapter Chapter Thirty Three: Beechtail of Redwall, in Two Swords: The Return of the Rapscallions is posted. The Epilogue will be up tomarrow. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I'm not the bes at writing this sort of stuff.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 13:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Laria. I saw you signed on my friends page: thanks! I love so many of the characters you do. I love Brocktree (hence 'Brockkers'. Wavedeep? I haven't read all the books yet- is that last name used in one of them, or did you make it up? Austrailia really? That's cool. I hope to travel the world someday. I don't know if you've watched the show 'planet earth' but in addition to everything else I want to do when I grow up, I would also LOVE to be a camra-person for that show. I think I'll check out some of your fan-fics now. Talk to you later, --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 17:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) EULALIA! 'S DEATH ON THE WIND!!! Hi Laria! Sandingomm the Wildcat 19:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Thanks for the message!I am also a Christian! I like otters too-they are my favorite species next to good wildcats! Have you read my fan fiction yet? I just fixed it so you can comment on it! update I don't know if you wanted to be updated or not, but you can read 'the quest for martin's sword' chapter four now. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 00:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! Another TS lover!! Hmmm, I'm not sure, we could make a pole and see how many beasts do, well talk to ye later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 14:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) spelling Yeah, your spelling mistakes are just sort of through the story: that's why I suggested you just going through and doing a spell-check. I wouldn't want to tell you that you spelled 'favorite' wrong because it had a 'u' in it. I just don't know how different all the spelling things are there. Who knows, maybe you actually spelled everything right :)? Question: have you ever been to America? --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 15:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Epilogue The Epilogue is posted. Sorry about the confusion, I live on the east coast of the US so there is a big time difference.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 17:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Another update on "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) glad to know you like it! and because your a fellow charlie the unicorn lover, heres a pic! :D update Hi Laria! I updated 'the quest for martin's sword'. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 02:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) update Again^ they're names are Pink and Violet ^-^ lol, original right? "charlie, your the banana king!" "oh look theres my kidney"--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) update Well... yeah.--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 04:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) the amuuuuleeeeet! *hahaheeheesnort* Quick! grab on to our tongues! starfish really love you! those are my faves XD i crack up every time! they need to do one that has to with pikkles :P that'd be cute. you'd think he'd figure Pink and Violet are gyping him by now though--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Tales of Honor. *woot!* First one! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 11:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Redwall's Hero--Been a while, hasn't it? -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 13:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sequel I've started a sequel to The Return of the Rapscallions, and thought you might be interested. It's called Two Swords; Descent. I can't guarentee it will be as good as the first one, but I hope it will be. If you took the poll on my user page, this would fall under the somthing else category.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I meant sequel. :0 --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 15:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Two Swords; Descent Chapter One: Going Home is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Two is posted. Sorry if it's a bit short. I hope to put the next chapter (which will be longer) up Thursday, but since you're in Australia, it'll probably be Friday.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Laria. I am FINALLY actually going to update my story. It should be up in a little while. Enjoy1--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 22:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Two Swords; Descent Chapter Three is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 23:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) UNGATT TRUNN Argh, 'tis I, Ungatt Trunn, the Earthshaker!!! Hallo, Laria old gel, I am Ungatt Trunn. Thank you for yore welcome, and I offer you a formal invitation to my home, the Mountain Stronghold of Salamandastron (I pronounce it sal-a-MAN-da-stron). However, do not bring any badgers here, exceptin' Cregge. Hurr, she'm baint bein' a-seein' nothin, no zurr! Yes, I can speak fluent Molespeech. And also, if'n youse knows those Redhallers, feel free to bring Friar Hugo and some of dose vikkles he cooks! Thank you. Update on Redwall's Hero -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter four is posted. This is where it starts getting interesting.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The first half of Chapter Five is up, more Monday or Teusday.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes tis true.Lorgo galedeep 14:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aye eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) hey hey laria get on the shout box.Lorgo galedeep 13:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Update The rest of chapter five is up!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on 'The Quest of Martin's Sword' Enjoy Laria!--Brockkers the Fearless 05:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker Laria, old gel, It's been a while since we've spoken! I would like you to stop by my Mountain Stronghold, renamed Salamungattrunn again. I am now perfectly organized, with Friar Hugo as Head chef, Stiffener Medick as War General, Lady Cregga the Blind and Lord Brang Forgefire in the forgeroom making weapons, and Tramun Clogg manning the Cellars and Larders. I even have a full Warboard, whom the Chairman is Brigadier Thyme, and members include my brother Verdauga, Ashleg the Pine-marten, Lady Amber and more. Feel free to come by, and also, if you are interested, we are recruiting members for the Blue Horde. You don't have to join, as I am sure you have enemies of your own to fight, but pass it around if you have the time. If you check it out and tell your friends about it, I will read your whole Fan-Fiction! It is here: User:UngattTrunn. Have a great season! We'll have loads to talk about if you please stop by the Mountain. Thanks again, and I hope to see you soon! --Ungatt Trunn Woe to Those that Cross the Earthshaker... 07:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Friar Hugo and I are planning a bloody huge feast in a season or so, and we'd love to see you there! Thank you, once again! --- Update on Redwall's Hero -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 12:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn, Ruler of the World Well done, Laria! You are hereby accepted into the Blue Horde. Here are your instructions from my War General. War General's note: Attention all new candidates for the Blue horde, Congratulations. If you are reading this, than his Mightiness Ungatt Trunn has accepted you. Please come by Salamandastron within a month's time of your acceptance. Cregga and Brang are making all sorts of weapons, and we will fit you with the one that we think fits best for you. The Chairman of the Warboard, Brigadier Thyme will be passing out more instructions and a map of the mountain. Other Board members will be fitting you into uniforms. We kindly ask you all to find Sir Tramun Clogg in the caverns below the east side where you will be painted blue. Once again, congratulations, and welcome. ~Stiffener Medick, War General Update On Two Swords; Descent--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Lord Ungatt Trunn the Mighty Laria, I will be expecting you! Wot weapon selection shall I have laid out for you to choose from, fso that I can tell Brang and Cregga? I am very happy for your enthusiasm!!! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 03:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Ruler of Salamandastron "Ah, Lareia, you are a fan of long-distance fighting, as well as very very close combat, like sneak-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-and-stab kind of fighting. Very good! I always need a few more like you, Laria!" He took a swig of his drink, and wrote down the weapons she asked for and hended it to a small, blue staotlad who ran it to the forge. "Please come soon, Laria, I will have Hugo prepare a feast for us!" --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 06:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Beware Ungatt Trunn! Laria, I thought I could trust you!... You are now my enemy, there is no doubt about that! I treated you bloody nicely, and... you just, leave me like that? This is unacceptable! Accept no mercy from ME in the midst of battle, Laria!!! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 05:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) The Wrath of Ungatt Trunn The Large wildcat sighed, and fell down into his throne. "Well, Laria, so many have already betrayed me... I'm just glad you won't fight against me... But if you ever defy me, do not think I will remember our friendship and let you go free. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you!!!!!!!!" --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 05:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You do not want Ungatt Trunn as your Enemy! Laria, Salamandastron is not your home until that Blundering Badger is far away from it, either slain or hanging head in utter, helpless defeat. Do you hear me, Otter?! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 05:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Laria! If I were you, I would stay out of the battle. You don't want to be in-between a Badger Lord in full Bloodwrath, and his/her (my) sworn enemy. New Chapter #7 is up!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn Hallo, Laria. I now have an otter as a member of my warboard, and I hope to have a new otter captain. Wish it could be bloody you, though. Well, enjoy your spring, which, by the way, I've named "The Spring of the Vicious Wildcat" Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 04:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On Two Swords; Descent.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Update I updated Sandflower's Tale. The new section reveals who the "painted faces" are! And if the osprey flies again...anyway it's pretty interesting. Check it out!Sandingomm the Wildcat 20:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) update HI Laria! You haven't been on lately, so I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you want to read it, the update for The Quest of Martin's Sword is now up for you. Enjoy!--Brockkers the Fearless 04:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine is posted. Now the title of the fanfic will make sense. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On Redwall's Hero -----Clockworthy Di immortales 21:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) On your update notification... Ah nevah said Ah didnae wanna be updated! Ah'm jus' too lazy ta say so!--Snowpaw the Wild 17:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just curious, What time is it where you are? 'Cause you said you lived in Australia, but I live on the other side of the world and we're on at the same time.--Snowpaw the Wild 03:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes of course I can do her!:) ok but I just need to know if you want her in pen, color, or pencil?Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 13:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, an' your Welcome Laria, yeah I know it was sad,--user talk:shogg Hello on the shout box mate!Lorgo galedeep 13:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) okeydokers! color it is!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 18:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on my story. I also added a friends page. YAY!!!!! I'll go read it right now!!! and I don't remember where I got it from, I just found it in my room on a shelf, I couldn't figure it out so I thought I'd put it on here to see if anyone else could Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 14:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Fan Fiction Update! Just so you'd like to know, I updated Sandflower's Tale and started a new fan fiction called "The Tribe of Rivergale." Check it out!Sandingomm the Wildcat 00:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat tips thanks laria for the tips laria I have already read yer update but you can u-date me anywayLorgo galedeep 12:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming If you are the first to welcome a user, please be sure to use the welcome template. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I really need to put some of these pics on me page, so everybeast can see them! Thank ye!!!!! IT"S REALLY COOL! and happy easter!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 17:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too mate!!!Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 15:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) happy Easter Mate! hope e gits lots o candy!Lorgo galedeep 16:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Easter I did! How about you? Happy Easter! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) random question can i call ya Ari? L''aria Wavedeep...........xD just wondering! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 18:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happey Easter Laria!! and yes I did, how bout you?Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 22:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on ''The Brisk's Breeze. [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 00:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update (finally) I finally posted Chapter Ten. Mwahahaha-...um...I mean...Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 00:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Lord of Salamandastron Very well. A happy Easter to ye too, Laria! And about chocolate, well, I usually save the best of foods for myself, and believe me, chocolate is usually on the list. Well, enjoy your Easter season, and may your chocolate-wanting needs be satisfied! ::Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! hmm, ok, i like Ria. xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 11:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Coolness. I'll check it out in a sec! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 11:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Great! Choc is awesome and wonderful! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Happy belated Easter! I hope ye got lots of candy!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thank you so much for reading and commenting on my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I just put up a couple more chapters. I have quite a few chapters already written, some rough and some finished so there should probably be lots of updates for a little while. I haven't gotten a chance to read your story yet, but I definitely intend to. I glanced through the summaries, but I don't know which one to start on. What would you recommend? I was thinking of starting on either Laria Wavedeep or Redwall's Taggerung. I definitely would love to be mates! Hi Hi Laria. Thanks for thinking of me! You know what, you're right-- We haven't talked in a really long time! I know that I should update more often, but I... *thinking of excuse* Well, I'm just pathetic. So how's life treating you? It's good to hear from you, and I'll see you around! :)--Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out Loud 01:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) tonight?!? '''I just woke up arghhhhLorgo galedeep 13:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) yes I sleep late is there a problem?Lorgo galedeep 15:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Laria, it would be fine if you draw me. In fact, I would like it a lot. A green dress works, or a blue one, and a brown belt. I wish I could draw you, but I'm really bad at drawing otters.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 15:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Eleven is up! Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South. Enjoy! --Peony Laminar 17:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Yes, that is fine with me. Hope you enjoy doing it!--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 04:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do like that one. It's very accurate. I wish I could do tails that well.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 05:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I tend to do stars or pawprints. BTW I figured out what's happening next in my fanfic and should be able to update tonight.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 05:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 07:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ok lar do ye know of the yarru?Lorgo galedeep 18:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HEY wot if I CALLED YE SEV SINCE YE LIVE IN AUSTRALIA AND THERE R A LOT OF SEVANNAHS (i think)PERLEASE!19:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC)19:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC)19:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC)19:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC)~ Update and Pic Yes I read the update. It was... Graphic. I do like that pic though!--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South --Peony Laminar 00:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I read The Runaway. It didn't put me off my brekkers.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 15:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I returned your greeting yet. Sorry it took so long XP! Happy late Easter and hope you got lots of chocolate too, lol --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 21:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! I updated. I'm gonna put in something really nasty just for you one of these days.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Laria, I'm sorry I drew out the description of Hyton into a huge thing. It is yore fan fic and I shouldn't critisize what you want to do in it. I guess I was just thinking that it was a little violent and this is meant for an audience of all ages.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 04:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) What's the shoutbox?--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 05:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not on the shoutbox anymore 'cause it's getting late where I live. Well, see you later!--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 06:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) o ok sorry I'll stick wid lar and a yarru is some sort of water creature that australians worshiped.Interresting no?and desserts sevannahs same thing.Lorgo galedeep 12:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) What's so funny? I was almost midnight!--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 18:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South--Peony Laminar 22:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rivergale Update Insert formula here Hi Laria! I updated both Sandflower's Tale and The Tribe of Rivergale. Hope you enjoy it! Sandingomm the Wildcat 00:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat hi Hi Laria, sorry for leaving so long on shout-box. I got side tracked with some awesome pictures of my friend's wedding. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, and enjoy the 15th! --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out Loud 04:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) re: Name Before I choose, is the character male or female? And do you have any planned character traits for him/her? I think it'd affect the decision. - d2r 15:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) YOu live in Australia?! Awesome! I live outside the States as well. I live in Africa! High five, or high paw!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 16:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Go with "Malicton". I think it suits him best. - d2r 13:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :It was my second choice. :p I think it works, too. Any time. - d2r 14:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Twelve is up! Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19 ummm ya know wots kinda Funny is that there aren't any moles in THe Son Of A Warrior.Lorgo galedeep 00:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! no wot I'm sayin is there isn't like a formole or molewives I mean babes r easy.Lorgo galedeep 11:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Pic!! Hey Laria I finally got your pic done sorry it took so long, I hope ye likes it! Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 18:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On From the South, chapter 12 is here. --Peony Laminar 18:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually Fren lives in the Phillipines, closer to yore side of the world. And several people who are not really ever on live in different parts of Europe. And maybe some other but Im not sure...-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 18:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Well, I've lived in England, the States, Canada and Africa (the most of all). The country's pretty cool, nice and open. I'm not really a city person. What's Singapore like? Did you like it? How about Australia? Well see ya-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 10:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) IT's really humid here. The lowest it ever gets here is like 70 degrees. It goes up high, and the humidity just adds to the heat. I also HATE shopping. Most of the streets here have trees lining them, mostly mango trees. Actually lots of trees have been cut down because the stupid chinese cut down all the trees trying to expand more roads and kill more people, grr. I LOVE MANGOS, though I'm allergic to the skin. There are some coconut trees here, but more palm and mango trees. I love climbing trees, especially flamboyant trees. They're my favorite plant/tree/flower. What about you?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 11:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha your welcome! :D I'm glad you like it! :D:D talk to you later mate!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 12:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC)